Getting to Unexpected Ends
by Johnnyluver4ever
Summary: Johnny Depp and Hugh Jackman always have been friends. However, after an unexpected turn of events between Johnny and Vanessa, Johnny turns to Hugh for comforting. However, that's not the media's take on the relationship between the two. Which is truth?


**JoHnNy314 (12:58 pm):** Okie dokie poopie!

**SexyHugh21 (12:59 pm):** Wtf!?

**JoHnNy314 (1:01 pm):** .

**SexyHugh21 (1:02 pm):** ……

**JoHnNy314 (1:03 pm):** Sry, those were the raisins.

**SexyHugh21 (1:03 pm):** Raisins? Poop? Are you high?

**JoHnNy314 (1:01 pm):** Not specifically. Look, meet me at the bar k? Poopie out.

**JoHnNy314 signed off at 1:04 pm.**

"…Where the _fuck_ do I meet these people?"

Hugh leaned back and re-read the conversation. He glared at the tiny cell phone screen.

"And WHICH bar?!?"

He angrily vacated his lazy boy and moved to the front door, donning a winter coat and fuzzy pink scarf (gift from Johnny, who knew Hugh was color blind.) He slammed the door behind him and stormed out into the freezing cold, all the while cursing angrily under his breath, leaving a confused wife standing on the stairs.

She shook her head and sighed. "Oh, Hughie, sometimes I wonder about you."

Hugh entered his Lamborghini and revved the engine, smoothly gliding out of his driveway and heading to what bar he THOUGHT Johnny meant.

"Better be right, the bastard…'

It didn't take long for him to pull up to a dainty little Irish pub, bustling with drunks and whores in the middle of the afternoon. He glanced around, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim light of the room.

"POOPIE!!" Johnny appeared out of nowhere and ran toward Hugh, accidentally tripping over a whore and knocking the taller man to the ground.

Hugh grunted, and the two of them landed in a tangled pile on the floor. He was about to give Johnny a serious scolding when Johnny looked up at him through thick eyelashes and an adorable pout.

Hugh shook his head and sighed. "Johnny…" But the second the other man saw he wasn't mad, he cut him off by wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist and hugging him close. "Poopsicle! Youz took sooo longzz!!" He shouted with a heavy slur.

"Johnny, you're drunk as shit!" Hugh pushed him away enough to see the crowd, which had begun to gather around them. He noticed a few people pull out cell phones, and suddenly realized the position they were in.

Hugh cursed to himself, and shoved Johnny onto the floor. He stood and grabbed the drunken man by the collar, dragging him outside and tossing him into the back of his car.

Johnny, by this point, had lost consciousness, and was lying limply across the back seats. Hugh shook his head, wondering what had gotten into his friend. He drove back to his home and noticed that the second car was missing. _Good_, he thought. _ I don't need to explain to the wife._ Hugh turned off the car and went around to pull the drunken mess from the back. Hugh Johnny mumbled something about chickens and crosswalks as Hugh carried Johnny bridal=style up the front steps and into the house.

Hugh placed the sleeping man onto the couch, draping a blanket over him. He threw off his jacket and grabbed a beer from the fridge, sitting in a chair next to Johnny and sipping it sparingly. He watched the other man for a long while as he slept, not realizing as he began to drift off himself.

---

The sound of the phone ringing startled Hugh awake. He glanced over at Johnny, who was still fast asleep, then at the clock – about an hour and a half had passed. He shook off his tiredness and stood, walking to the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hughie? Are you home?"

"Umm…I picked up the house phone."  
"Oh, right."

"What's wrong?"

"The kids and I are at Auntie McSookie's, but the weather is getting bad. I think we'll stay here tonight."

"Weather?" Hugh glanced out the kitchen window, noticing the torrential blizzard that raged on outside fo the first time.

"Oh. That."

"Will you be okay by yourself?"

Hugh glanced over at the sleeping Johnny. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

There was some indiscriminate noise on the other side of the line, like a duck or albatross, but Hugh ignored it.

"Ok honey, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Hugh grunted, very manly-like, and hung up the phone.

Johnny let out a moan in the other room, and Hugh, with a startled look, poked his head out to look. Johnny shifted and hugged one of the sofa pillows close to his body. Hugh rolled his eyes and stalked over to Johnny sleeping form. He shook Johnny lightly (since it was Hugh, it was pretty rough) and Johnny just turned over with a grunt.

"Go away, Van," Johnny mumbled.

"Do I _look_ like Vanessa, Johnny?" Hugh said, clearly amused.

Johnny squinted against the light coming strongly from the ceiling.

"Owww…" Johnny whined. "Why'd you wake me up?"

Hugh laghed a deep, rumbling laugh. "Well, you were sort of raping the pillow…"

Johnny flushed red.

"Wha-" He he suddenly realized that he was still holding said pillow, and scrambled off the couch. His head spun from the sudden movement, and he stumbled.

Hugh caught him easily with one hand, taking a step forward to keep his own balance.

"S-sorry…" Johnny pushed out of Hugh's embrace, embarrassed, and clumsily flopped back onto the couch in a sitting position. He leaned his head into his hands, massaging his temples and groaning. Hugh regarded him a moment before disappearing into the kitchen, and returned with a glass of water and some pills. Johnny accepted them gratefully, chugging the entire glass on in a few gulps. He handed Hugh the empty glass and curled up on the couch. Hugh moved to return to the kitchen, but a noise stopped him. He looked down at Johnny, who was hiding his face in the pillow.

"You haven't eaten, have you?"

Johnny twitched, and mumbled a muffled apology into the pillow. Hugh chuckled.

"I'll make something."

Johnny looked up from the pillow, surprised.

"You cook?"

Hugh chuckled. "Sure, just not so well."

Johnny grinned up at Hugh. "Well, why don't I help you? I'm not too good either, but two is better than one right?"

Hugh looked Johnny over. His hair was a ruffled mess, his shirt was beyond wrinkled, he was wearing his usual ripped-at-the-knees jeans, and as always, Scruffy and Scrappy (The name worn boots that never seemed to leave his feet.).

"You sure you're up to it?"

Johnny nodded slowly to keep his headache to a minimum.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be alright." As a side comment he added, "Where's the bathroom?"

Hugh nodded towards the stairs. "Up the stairs, second left, up the other stairs, two rights, and the it's the last room on the left."

"Okie Dokie." Johnny set off, and Hugh began to gather ingredients. When the other man returned, there was an array of seemingly unrelated foods lined up on the counter.

"What are we making?"

Hugh placed a can of string beans and a container of bread pudding onto the remaining space.

"No idea."

"Oh." Johnny walked over to the counter, and surveyed the items.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to figure something out."

-----------------------------

Author's Note:

Hello folks! So, yes, this is my first story that I have published. Actually. it's not exactly just my story either. This is me and my friends craziness but on paper...well, in this case, on screen. hehe. Now, I know this seems weird. I am really sorry! Believe me though, it gets better. There is a lot of silliness and you might just think it is stupid but there are serious sections too. (Believe me, the romance gets very hot!) just, please, don't take this story too seriously! It is for fun :P

This is an in-progress story. Updates won't be constant. This does not just depend on me, my friend is taking forever to write :P

I hope you enjoy it! next chapter's author's note will be funner! promise! PLEASE review! If you catch any mistakes I miss, please let me know, thank you!

3


End file.
